Le coeur du démon
by Maaloween
Summary: Yuya entra dans la chambre du dernier des Mibu et le surpris assis à la fenêtre, un bouteille de saké à la main vraisemblablement achetée avec SON argent. Elle s'était trompée. Kyo était définitivement toujours le même abruti. OS.


_Os en UR._

_Couple : Kyo/Yuya _

_Rated : J'ai mis T par précaution pour le langage et deux ou trois moments un peu plus explicites et violents, mais rien de bien méchant._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de SDK sont l'entière propriété de Akimine Kamijyo, je ne fais que les emprunter._

_Je comptais écrire cet OS pour le recueil « Les p'tites histoires de Kyo », mais de fil en aiguille il est devenu trop long et le rated n'allait pas non plus donc je le publie à part._

_Cet OS est né d'une demande de Neliia avec plusieurs contraintes. (Que j'ai écrites à la fin pour ne pas gâcher le suspense ! ^^)_

_Donc voilà, cet Os est pour toi j'espère qu'il te plaira !_

_Bonne lecture ! x)_

* * *

**Le cœur du démon**

Kyo avait changé.

C'était la conclusion à laquelle Yuya était arrivée après avoir réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit. Bien sûr il était toujours le même pervers alcoolique et sadique qui aimait la traiter de planche à pain. Mais il avait changé. Elle ne savait pas quoi, ni pourquoi, mais il avait quelque chose de différent. Son regard peut-être. Ce n'était plus le regard qu'elle lui connaissait, ce regard à faire froid dans le dos, ce regard qui vous transperce et vous paralyse. Ce n'était pas non plus le même regard que celui avec lequel il lui avait dit d'être heureuse avant de disparaître dans les décombres de la tour Rouge pour réapparaître trois ans plus tard. Non, depuis son retour quatre mois plus tôt, Kyo avait un regard différent et cela faisait peur à la blonde. Peur du changement, peur qu'on l'abandonne encore une fois, peur de ce que ce changement impliquait... La jeune chasseuse de prime s'endormit enfin, des questions plein la tête, épuisée par une si longue veillée.

Le moment était venu. Vraiment, la planche à pain se prenait trop la tête ! A cause de ça, il avait du attendre la moitié de la nuit pour qu'elle s'endorme enfin. Il vérifia une dernière fois que le blonde ne se réveillait pas et se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre. Il se rapprocha le plus lentement possible de la silhouette allongée au centre de la pièce et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Toujours avec la même lenteur, il souleva le drap qui la recouvrait en observant attentivement, à la recherche de quelque chose. Quand il repéra enfin l'objet convoité, un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. La planche à pain était vraiment trop prévisible. Pourquoi se cassait-elle la tête à le cacher, de toutes façons il finissait toujours par le retrouver ?! Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'extirper de là sans qu'elle s'en rende compte... Bah, au pire elle penserait qu'il est encore plus pervers qu'elle ne pensait et essayerait de le frapper... Rien de bien grave en somme. Donc autant allier l'utile à l'agréable ! Kyo écarta doucement les pans du kimono blanc de la jeune fille au niveau des épaules et laissa sa main effleurer sa peau, le long du flanc jusqu'à la ceinture du vêtement. De là, il continua, se dirigeant vers le dos de sa victime. Enfin sa main rencontra un objet dur et un rictus victorieux étira ses lèvres. Trop facile ! Mais il se rendit vite compte de son erreur, et son sourire s'évapora. Il extirpa le pistolet de la ceinture de la jeune femme et le posa plus loin. Agacé, il reprit son exploration, sur les membres inférieurs cette fois. Son état d'esprit aidant, au lieu des effleurements dont il s'était contenté plus tôt, il plaqua fermement ses mains sur les mollets de la blonde, remontant vers le bassin en caresses franches. Il appréciait le grain de peau sous ses doigts, quand il heurta quelque chose au niveau de la cuisse. Il retourna le kimono et découvrit enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa l'objet de ses convoitises dans la poche cousue artisanalement dans le tissu avec un sourire sadique, remit le pistolet à sa place, referma le vêtement et recouvra la fille du drap, avant de sortir tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré...

* * *

- KYOOOOOOO !

Comment avait-il osé ? C'est la question que se posait une Yuya furibonde, courant dans toute l'auberge dans laquelle Kyo et elle avait décidés de faire halte la veille, criant tellement fort qu'elle réveillait tous les autres locataires. Mais elle se fichait bien des autres, tout ce qu'il lui importait pour le moment était de retrouver cet saleté de Démon et de lui tordre le cou. Comment avait-il pu ?! En fait ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il l'ai volé qui la mettait en rogne – même si ça participait grandement à sa mauvaise humeur. Non, elle avait l'habitude. Ce qui l'énervait c'est que ce sale pervers ai osé s'introduire dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait et qu'il ai de toutes évidences fouillé sous son kimono. Comment aurait-il pu y avoir accès autrement ? Yuya entra dans la chambre du dernier des Mibu et le surpris assis à la fenêtre, une bouteille de saké à la main, vraisemblablement achetée avec SON argent. Elle s'était trompée. Kyo était définitivement toujours le même abruti.

- Kyo ! Rend moi mon porte-monnaie espèce d'obsédé alcoolique et pervers ! Comment à tu pus fouiller dans mes vêtements ?! S'exclama la blonde, furieuse.

L'interpellé eu une moue ravi -qu'il cacha derrière le goulot de la bouteille - en voyant son expression de colère. Décidément, même après trois ans elle restait toujours aussi drôle. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de la faire sortir de ses gonds depuis son retour, mais il comptait bien se rattraper ! Et c'était d'autant plus facile que la petite blonde avait décidé de le suivre où qu'il aille. Alors comme au temps de leur rencontre, ils parcouraient la route de Tokai sans réel but, chassant une tête de temps en temps quand une de celles-ci se trouvait sur leur chemin. Cette vie lui convenait parfaitement, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il laissa donc un rictus narquois prendre place sur son visage, se régalant d'avance de la future réaction que la fille ne manquerait pas d'avoir. Il allait s'amuser.

- Ferme là Planche à Pain ! Ce que tu peux être bruyante ! Tu es mon serviteur, tout ce qui t'appartient est à moi ! Et il faudrait déjà qu'il y ai quelque chose à voir pour que je m'intéresse à ce qu'il y a sous tes vêtements !

Il n'avait cependant pas du tout prévu ce que ses paroles allaient provoquer. Au lieu de s'énerver contre lui et de l'insulter de touts les noms comme il l'avait prévu, la jeune fille fondit en larme. Avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer le moindre mouvement, la blonde était sur lui et l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces.

- Connard ! Ça t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des autres sans chercher à les comprendre ?! C'est si dur de donner ne serait ce qu'un peu d'attention à ce qui t'entoure ?! C'est si dur pour toi d'être autre chose qu'un salaud égoïste et sans cœur ? Tu n'es pas tout seul, merde !

Yuya reprit son souffle, essayant en vain de retenir ses larmes qui dévalaient ses joues pâles. Puis, voyant que Kyo ne réagissait pas, son visage se fit plus dur et sa voix plus rauque :

- Tu... tu es vraiment le pire. Je ne veux plus _**jamais**_ te revoir ! _**Je te déteste !**_

Sa voix se brisa et un sanglot lui échappa. Elle fit volte-face et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Kyo resta interdit. Les mots de la fille l'avait bizarrement affecté. Il se sentait... blessé ? Humilié ? Heurté dans son amour-propre ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'on lui disait ces mots, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'insultait, qu'on le frappait, qu'on le blessait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa poitrine se resserrait comme ça ? Pourquoi ça le touchait autant ? La réponse était simple et il le savait : parce que c'était elle. Parce qu'il avait confiance en elle. Parce qu'il croyait naïvement qu'elle le comprenait. Parce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait remarqué que tout son monde tournait autour d'elle et que s'il y avait bien une personne à qui il faisait attention plus que tout c'était elle. Parce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait déchiffré la lueur nouvelle de son regard et qu'elle avait compris tout ce qui s'y cachait. Pourtant elle n'avait rien vu et lui avait balancé toutes ces horreurs à la figure. Et ça lui faisait mal.

* * *

Yuya regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était. Elle avait couru à en perdre haleine, sans se retourner, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et Kyo. Ne cherchant qu'à fuir elle n'avait pas fait attention à la route et comble du malheur, elle n'avait même pas son porte-monnaie qu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré. Perdue, seule, sans un sou, avec pour seule arme son trois coups, elle se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais. Mais Kyo avait dépassé les bornes et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Pas cette fois. Elle avait supporté jusque là les remarques et les insultes sans jamais se plaindre, se disant que c'était la sa façon à lui de montrer son affection, mais cette fois ci avait été la goutte qui fait débordée le vase. Il profitait d'elle pendant son sommeil et il osait l'insulter quand elle avait le malheur de lui en faire le reproche ? Kyo n'était pas le seul à avoir évolué durant ces trois années ! Yuya aussi avait changée, elle n'était plus la même enfant qu'il avait quittée à la Tour Rouge. Elle était devenue une femme, avec sa dignité et son ego. Alors, malgré ses sentiments qui lui criaient de revenir auprès de lui, elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Elle ne voulait plus être seulement son jouet, sa chose. Elle voulait – à défaut de l'aimer - qu'il la traite comme son égal, qu'il la respecte. Mais apparemment c'était trop demandé. Un démon reste un démon après tout.

* * *

Elle marcha encore un long moment ne savant pas où elle allait. C'est seulement en fin de journée que, le cœur et le corps épuisés, elle atteint enfin un village où elle fit halte. Elle se sentait abattue et bizarrement vide. C'était étrange comme sensation, comme si une bulle avait pris place autour d'elle et la coupait du monde extérieur la rendant invisible aux yeux de tous. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus exister.

Soudain la jeune blonde percuta quelque chose et se retrouva part terre avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Un juron très imaginatif lui apprit que le quelque chose était en fait quelqu'un et Yuya se pressa d'excuse, sachant d'expérience que les personnes ayant ce genre de langage n'étaient bien souvent pas les plus sympathiques. Elle s'attendait à se qu'on la couvre d'insultes, mais au lieu de ça une main plus grosse que sa tête se présenta devant elle. Elle releva la tête, découvrant un homme en fin de quarantaine, d'une stature qui lui rappelait étrangement celle de Bonten. L'homme avait du être beau dans sa jeunesse, mais le temps faisant son travail, il ressemblait plus au vieillard qu'il allait devenir qu'au jeune homme qu'il avait été. Ses traits n'étaient pas désagréables cependant et Yuya se surprit même à trouver quelque chose d'engageant dans son sourire. Elle attrapa la main tendue et l'homme l'aida à se relever. Un frisson la parcouru à se contact, mais elle n'y fit pas attention trop absorbée dans ses pensées.

- Et bien jeune fille, on ne regarde pas où l'on marche ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix chaleureuse, qui pourtant ne plu pas du tout à Yuya.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cet homme plein de contrastes. Une partie de sa conscience lui disait que c'était juste un homme normal qu'elle avait bousculé et qui remplissait son devoir civique en l'aidant à se relever. L'autre partie lui disait de se méfier et de partir au plus vite. Elle décida que cette partie était du à la méfiance constante qu'elle avait développé en restant aux côtés de Kyo et elle la mit en veille.

- Oui, excusez-moi j'étais dans la lune.

- Oh mais vous êtes blessée !

Yuya regarda sa main toujours dans celle de l'homme et remarqua qu'effectivement elle s'était entaillé la paume, sûrement en tombant. Elle essaya de retirer sa main de l'étreinte à laquelle elle était soumise, mais l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faite pas, insista-t-elle espérant pouvoir le faire lâcher.

- Oh mais si, ça peut être très grave ! Je connais un très bon médecin, je vais vous y emmener.

- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine, je vais très bien !

- J'insiste ! Vous vous êtes blessée à cause de moi, je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Trop fatiguée pour protester et se disant que de toutes façons elle ne risquait rien en allant dans un cabinet médical, elle se laissa faire.

Ce n'est que quand ils quittèrent le village qu'elle commença à avoir des doutes.

- Dites monsieur...

- Sakihita.

- … monsieur Sakihita, vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne route ?

- Hein ? Demanda-il sans comprendre.

Puis voyant où elle voulait en venir il reprit :

- Ha oui, il n'aime pas le bruit de la circulation... Il habite un peu plus loin vers la forêt.

Se satisfaisant de la réponse et n'ayant de toutes façons pas la force de chercher la petite bête, elle continua de le suivre.

Mr Sakihita l'entraîna vers la lisière du bois, n'ayant toujours pas lâché sa main. Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur cette fille au village, il ne comptait pas la laisser s'échapper. Elle avait l'air complètement dans ses pensées et elle se laissait faire sans trop se poser de questions, ce qui l'arrangeait bien pour la suite. C'était une métisse, elle devait sûrement être une femme facile, pas contrariante. Parfaite pour tirer son coup. Il s'arrêta dans une clairière, trouvant que l'endroit était approprié pour l'activité à laquelle il comptait s'adonner. La fille était dans ses pensées et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Sakihita passa sa main sous le kimono de la blonde et celle-ci réagit enfin.

- Non mais ça va pas ! hurla une Yuya choquée, essayant de se dégager. Enlevez vos sales pattes ! Vous êtes malade ! Arrêt...

Elle se tut soudain. Un objet froid venait de se poser sur sa gorge et pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce que c'était ni ce que l'autre comptait en faire.

- Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal... Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui conforta Yuya dans son avis : elle n'aimait pas du tout cette voix.

Elle essaya de sortir son pistolet sans se faire remarquer. Les baisers baveux qu'elle sentait dans sa nuque l'informait que Sakihita n'était pas en train de regarder ce qu'elle faisait et tout doucement elle passa sa main dans sa ceinture. Elle sortir vivement l'arme du vêtement, mais c'est se moment précis que l'homme choisi pour abaisser son couteau afin profiter des épaules de la blonde. Dans son mouvement le bras de Yuya rencontra la lame et la douleur lui fit lâcher son trois coups. En voyant l'arme tomber l'armoire à glace devint cramoisi de colère.

- Espèce de petite salope ! Tu comptais faire quoi avec ça ? Me tuer ? Tu vas voir qui va tuer qui ici, espèce de putain !

Il ramassa l'arme et la balança vers les arbres. Yuya essaya de courir le récupérer, mais le colosse ne la laissa pas s'échapper. Il la fit tomber d'un coup de poing à l'estomac et la releva par les cheveux.

La jeune femme commença à hurler. Elle avait peur. Elle était seule, dans la forêt, sans défense face à un fou armé et bien décider à en finir avec elle. Elle était terrorisée. Le village était trop loin, personne ne l'entendrait d'ici. Elle était désespérée.

- KYOOOOOOO !

* * *

Kyo se retourna, la main sur la poignée du Tenro. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Quand la fille était partie quelques heures plus tôt, il avait décidé de lui aussi reprendre la route. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés pour détourner l'attention, tous les regards le dévisageaient et il avait fini par se réfugier dans la forêt en bordure. Pas qu'il fuyait ou autre chose du genre, juste qu'il avait envie d'être tranquille. Il se concentra. Il entendait le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles, le chant des oiseaux, le ruissellement d'un cour d'eau, la course d'un rongeur, le bourdonnement d'une cascade au loin et plus loin encore... Un appel. Son prénom hurlé comme une dernière chance. Le sang de Kyo ne fit qu'un tour. Une seule personne pouvait l'appeler comme ça pour lui demander de l'aide.

- Yuya !

Il courait. Il courait comme il n'avais jamais couru, évitant à peine les branches basses qui lui lacéraient le visage. Il courait sans rien voir, sans rien entendre d'autre que cette voix qu'il l'appelait.

Il allait arriver à temps. Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps. Si il arrivait trop tard il n'y survivrait pas...

Il passa enfin la lisière de la clairière et ce qu'il y vit décupla sa colère au centuple. Yuya était en son centre, à genou, couverte de boue, le bras droit couvert de sang, le haut kimono au niveau des hanches dévoilant le haut de son corps à touts les regards et derrière elle un homme qui la tirait par les cheveux, l'obligeant à dévoiler son cou sur lequel une lame étincelait. Kyo ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde. Il s'élança en poussant un cri de guerre à faire fuir les morts et voulu trancher le colosse de son katana. Mais la colère l'aveuglant, il le manqua de quelques millimètres et au lieu de le trancher en deux, le Tenro ne lui fit qu'une profonde entaille au thorax. L'homme s'enfuit en hurlant de terreur et le démon aux milles et – bientôt – une victimes voulu s'élancer à sa poursuite pour en finir avec cette ordure, quand un cri l'arrêta.

- Kyo !

Yuya s'était redressée et avait renfilé son haut, cachant sa poitrine. Son regard avait l'air de lui crier « ne me laisse pas ! » et il lui fit oublier toutes idées de vengeance.

Yuya se sentait bête. Bête et inutile. Elle s'était encore créée des ennuis toute seule et avait été incapable de s'en sortir sans l'aide de Kyo. S'il n'était pas arrivé qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé ? Sakihita l'aurait violée ? Tuée ? Les deux ? Kyo devait la mépriser à présent. Elle se releva difficilement, essayant de remettre son kimono correctement. Il la regardait avec cet air stoïque et impassible qui interdisait à quiconque de lire ses sentiments. Elle se senti encore plus mal. Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas en colère ? Pourquoi ne se moquait-il pas de sa faiblesse ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il tout simplement pas ? Elle lui était tellement indifférente qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment à son égard ? Elle avait envi de pleurer, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit à quel point son attitude le touchait. Et maintenant qu'allait-il se passer ? Il allait partir en la laissant seule ici ? Elle avait été bien naïve de croire que Kyo l'aimait peut-être pour autre chose que pour son porte-monnaie...

La planche à pain n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Elle regardait ses pieds et tripotait son kimono entre ses mains. En même temps avec ce qu'il venait de se passer ce n'était pas bien étonnant. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir laissée seule, mais il lui en voulait aussi à elle d'être parti là où ses bras ne pouvait pas la protéger. Soudain une pensée affreuse lui traversa l'esprit. Et si il était arrivé trop tard ? Si elle était déjà morte ? Ou pire, si cette ordure avait eu le temps de la toucher ? (1)

Il s'approcha d'elle, furieux. « Ça y est » ce dit-elle « Il va me frapper ». Elle ferma vivement les yeux pour ne pas voir le coup arriver, mais ne recula pas. Elle le méritait. Elle imaginait déjà la douleur cuisante sur sa joue, mais rien ne vint. A la place deux lèvres avides s'emparèrent des siennes, une main derrière sa tête l'empêchant de briser le baiser. Surprise et - il faut le dire - soulagée, elle ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Puis, le baiser prenant en longueur, le manque d'air se fit sentir et elle essaye de le repousser en poussant les mains sur son torse. Kyo relâcha sa bouche, mais seulement pour pouvoir aller s'attaquer à son cou, ses mains parcourant le corps de la blonde. Celle-ci, perdue dans les sensations que le dernier des Mibu faisait naître en elle, eu cependant la force de le repousser une nouvelle fois.

- Kyo, arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! S'exclama la chasseuse de prime, se débattant comme elle pouvait.

Le brun attrapa alors ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu es à moi !

La jeune fille, encore plus que par ses mots ou que par sa voix dure et en colère, fut surprise par ses yeux. Ils étaient perdus. Comme ceux d'un enfant qui aurait fait un mauvais rêve. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Une bouffé de bonheur et d'orgueil la remplis alors et elle ne pu pas s'empêcher de sourire. Kyo avait besoin d'elle. Elle était une personne importante pour lui. Elle était la seule qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Elle posa sa tête au niveau du cœur du démon et ferma les yeux, bercer par les battements erratiques de celui-ci. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça sans bouger, avant que la jeune fille ne se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'oreille du brun.

- Je t'aime.

Un murmure. Un souffle. Tellement plus.

Cette fois ci se fut la elle qui initia le baiser et ils se perdirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Qui aurait cru que même les démons possédaient un cœur ?

**Fin**

* * *

_ (1) Lui aussi devrait revoir l'ordre de ses priorités... ^^ (cf Harry Potter 1)_

_Les contraintes de Neliia : pas d'enfant, du danger, une engueulade, une séparation forcée et de magnifiques retrouvailles ! ^w^_

* * *

_Reviews ?! x]_


End file.
